Messages
by Minosuke Ichigo
Summary: Yao, while waiting for Heracles to get back from visiting his country, gets a series of picture messages that spell out something he never expected. Pure Greece x China fluff. Idea taken from a Nokia commercial.


**A/N** – Once more, thank you to "Gilbert" (also known as mandyraz, the one that requested all of the other Greece x China fics I have on here) for requesting yet another GxC fic from moi. –grin- She's the mastermind behind the pairing! Praise her! Then praise me for writing the fics. :3 Please read and review, nyo!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia or its characters.

**Messages**

_By:_

_-Minosuke Ichigo-_

Yao stared at the table in front of him, then the spot across from him that was empty. It shouldn't be empty, but Heracles' plane had been late leaving Greece, so he was stuck waiting for Heracles to eventually return home. God knew when that would be though. He glared at him phone, wishing the idiot would at least call him and let him know that he was okay. _Then again,_ he reasoned quietly. _He can't turn the phone on while he's on the plane, can he, aru?_

He slouched in his seat, glaring at the clock before standing and busying himself with cleaning and carefully disposing of Yong Soo's kimchi before its smell invaded his house. Again. Kina, the only cat that stayed at Yao's house since it was his, meowed from her place by her food dish, and he sighed. The thing was as round as a ball, and it probably get bigger if Heracles kept spoiling it by feeding her scraps of food and filling her food dish to the point where it was overflowing.

"You've had plenty of food today, aru." Yao scolded, the kitten staring at him with big green eyes. Eventually, Yao sighed, caving into the cat's quiet pleas and putting more food in the cat's dish. Kina meowed happily and begin devouring the cat food as if she hadn't eaten in a week.

Yao smiled softly, petting Kina's black and white fur gently. He blinked when he heard his phone buzz. He stood from his crouch and moved closer to the phone, blinking when he realized it was a picture text from Heracles. "Hm?" He opened the message, frowning even more at the sight that greeted him. Heracles smiled lazily back at him, pointing at the, "Will" on a sign that said, "Will & Taylor, Attorneys at Law."

"What the hell, aru! Why is he in America!" Yao yelled, slamming his phone down in frustration as it buzzed again. He glared at it for a minute before looking at the picture message. Once more, Heracles (in America, damn it) smiled back him, hands forming a heart over the letter, "U" in some random store logo.

Yao slowly sat down, unsure of where this was going. The next two messages, when Yao grabbed a pen and paper and wrote each word down, cleared everything up. He stared at the pad of paper and the four words written across it. "Will you marry me…?"

He wasn't sure way, but those four words, combined with Heracles' shout of, "Yao, I'm home!" brought tears to his eyes and he stood quickly, running out of the kitchen to the front door just as Heracles was stepping into the house.

The smaller male wrapped his arms around the surprised Greek's neck and exclaimed, "What the hell were you thinking, aru!" Tears streamed down Yao's cheeks as he punched Heracles' chest, the Greek staring down at him for a moment before smiling softly.

"Sorry…" Heracles apologized softly, petting Yao's hair softly as the smaller male sobbed and swore at him in pretty much every language he knew. Yao stopped swearing at him when Heracles gently pushed him away and knelt down, taking Yao's hand gently in one of his while the other fished around in his pocket. "I'll…do it in person then…" He smiled up at Yao, who stared down at him with one hand over his mouth.

Heracles blushed and swallowed hard before asking softly, pulling out a small silver band – nothing fancy or expensive, which wasn't surprising considering the fact that he was still trying to claw his way out of his financial slump – from his pocket, "Yao…w-will you marry me?" His blush darkened.

Yao smiled happily, more tears staining his cheeks as he whispered, voice choked, "I-I will, aru!" Heracles smiled with relief, sliding the ring onto Yao's finger as he stood. Yao buried his face in Heracles' chest, staring at the cheap band on his finger. It was a bit too big for him, but he didn't say anything about it, instead looking up and kissing the Greek softly. "Why the hell did you go to America for those dumb photos, aru?"

Heracles laughed nervously. "I…had to get permission…" Yao stared at him in confusion.

"'Permission,' aru?"

Heracles nodded. "Hong Kong…he was visiting the states…so I tracked him down to ask permission to marry you…then I went to Taiwan...both Koreas," he shuddered at the memory of Young Il threatening to shoot him if he came any closer. At least Yong Soo had gotten a positive answer out of her. "then Japan…and then…" he rattled off every Asian nation, and with each name, Yao's eyes grew wider until they were threatening to take over his face.

"You…you spent all that money traveling just to get their permission, aru?" Yao yelped, horrified. Heracles' bank account was probably in the red at this point!

Heracles nodded slightly, then shook his head and yawned. "No…" He rubbed at his eyes. "Taiwan was nice enough to give me some money to finish my trip…" He smiled slightly. He leaned down, kissing Yao's forehead softly. "Thank you…"

"For what, aru?" Yao asked quietly, blushing.

"For marrying me."

Yao blushed, smiling a bit at the happiness in the Greek's teal eyes. No other words were needed, just a quiet, "you're welcome, aru" and a kiss, and no other words were spoken…until the next day, when Yao had to apologize to his neighbors for waking them in the middle of the night with his and Heracles'…activities.


End file.
